


Jealousy is a disease (and it's kind of contagious)

by punk_assnerd



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jealous Seungcheol, M/M, and joshuaxjoenghan in about 3 seconds lmao, junhao if you use a magnifying glass, soongyu if you squint, woncheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Seungcheol knew he was an ass but he didn't think he'd be an idiot as well...The rest of seventeen agrees...Or where Seungcheol was jealous of Mingyu getting close with Wonwoo and everyone thinks hes an idiot for it considering Mingyu's relationship.





	Jealousy is a disease (and it's kind of contagious)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello I am here to help the Woncheol tag rise from the ashes 
> 
>  
> 
> Also Sama, this one is for you.

"Hyung?" Mingyu called out. Seungcheol was lying down on his bed, alone, and sort of cold, as Mingyu opened the door and stuck his head in.

"What do you want?" Seungcheol knows his tone was not the friendliest but he honestly couldnt give two shots about anything. Specially anything that has something to do with Mingyu.

"Wow. Okay. I didnt think you'd be like THIS." Mingyu said. He had gotten inside the room and had closed the door behind him as Seungcheol groaned and sat up on their bed. Or rather, his bed. It hasnt been anyone else's bed since Wonwoo migrated to the someone elses room a week ago and having been given no schedule for the past five days just meant he doesnt have an excuse to see the younger at all. And he hates it.

"What do you want, Mingyu?" Seungcheol asked. His voice dropped the attitude but it was still rather cold. Mingyu then chuckled and Seungcheol felt like grabbing him in a chokehold.

"Hyung, I mean this in the nicest way possible. But you're kind of an idiot. And kind of an ass, too." Mingyu said, Seungcheol was sitting up on his bed, ready to answer back when Mingyu spoke up.

"I'm dating Soonyoung hyung." Mingyu said. Seungcheol looked at him surprised and Mingyu smiled at the dumbstruck face Seungcheol has on.  
"Yeah. I told him I liked him like, years ago? But he was only comfortable being together after out debut." Mingyu explained. Seungcheol was half listening and half panicking. His head was going through the events of the week and he realized that maybe Mingyu is right. He has been kind of an idiot. And he definitely has been an ass. 

"Wait. So, you've been together all this time?" Seubgcheol asked. Mingyu smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.   
"Yeah. We didn't want to like, make a big announcement out of it but we also didnt really try to hide it. I'm actually kind of surprised you didn't know." Mingyu explained. Seungcheol had seen them gravitating towards each other but the members are always clinging to someone inside the dorm so he didn't think it was something more than just that. Mingyu then sat at the edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

"He's been in Chan's room for two days now. He was in Jun hyung's room before that and he was in Jihoon's room during our last sched last week." Mingyu said. Something clicked in his head and Seungcheol groaned.

Their last schedule last week was recording and Jihoon was very vocal on how Seungcheol was performing. But thinking back on it now he might've missed something the younger was trying to convey.

You're not doing so well right now, arent you?

If something's bothering you I suggest you get it out of the way so it doesn't affect your performance.

Have you talked to anyone about what you're going through?

 

Yup. Seungcheol is a complete and utter idiot.  
"I got to say, though. I'm kind of flattered you think of me as a rival, or something. I mean, it's stupid, Wonwoo hyung's obviously in love with you, but I'm still flattered." Mingyu said. Seungcheol knew he was teasing from the grin plastered in the younger's face but he couldnt help but groan again as his head starts functioning again. Putting the pieces together and trying to come up with some sort of solution on how to fix this.

"Shut up. I get it, okay. I fucked up." Seungcheol said. Mingyu then stood up and was about to leave when he stoppedd.he had one hand on the door handle as he turned around to face Seungcheol, his face looking more somber and serious.

"Kidding aside, though. Wonwoo hyung is my best friend. He's been the one i rely on most amongst you hyung's. So I suggest you apologize and make it up to him. And if you hurt him again..." Mingyu trailed off. Seungcheol wasn't used to being talked to that way by the other members so he knew how much Wonwoo meant to Mingyu. Seubgcheol nodded and Mingyu closed the door, leaving him all by himself again but now feeling a heavy grip on his heart as he tries to think of what the hell he should now.

 

It was an hour before their usual dinner time when Seungcheol emerges from his room and tried his best not to look like a complete idiot in front of the others. Of course it was kind of a little bit too late for that.

Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan, and Seokmin were in the living room watching some animated movie that Wonwoo had always loved. He remembers Wonwoo completely ignoring him one time when they were watching and he saw how he adored these kinds of movies. They all looked up at him as he walked and he knew instantly that maybe he's really the only one who didn't know about Soonyoung and Mingyu. He sighed and looked at Chan.

"Is he in your room?" Seungcheol asked. Chan then nodded.  
"He's there with Soonyoung hyung." Chan said.  
"I swear I don't like Wonwoo hyung like that. Honest. Please don't kill me." Chan said in a serious and kind of worried face that everyone knew was all acting. Everyone started snickering and Seungcheol laughed along defeatedly.

Seungcheol was in front of Chan's room a minute later and knocked a couple of times before sticking his head in. He saw Soonyoung sitting on the bed playing with his phone and he saw a lump under the sheets beside him.

"Hey." Seungcheol called out. Soonyoung turned his head and smiled the moment he saw who it was.  
"Hey hyung." Soonyoung greeted as Seungcheol came in and saw that Wonwoo was lying besides Soonyoung with his arms wrapped around the other's waist. Seungcheol smiled and Soonyoung started lifting Wonwoo's arms gently before scooting off of the bed and quietly waving at Seungcheol as he stepped out of the room.

Seungcheol then quietly got on the bed and under the sheets as Wonwoo's arms automatically wrapped around the elders shoulders. Seungcheol smiled fondly at that and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist.

"Won?" Seungcheol whispered. Wonwoo stirred but he just tightened his hold on Seungcheol and had managed to slip his leg in between Seungcheol's as he press himself closer to him. Seungcheol started rubbing his hand onto Wonwoo's back as he tried to wake him up again.  
"Won? Babe? Hey." Seungcheol said as Wonwoo's eyes fluttered open inches away from his face. Wonwok then pulled back his arms and his leg and had pressed himself against the wall. Then, to emphasize that he didnt want to particularly see Seungcheol, he had turned to face the wall and had place a pillow in between them.

"Won. I'm sorry." Seungcheol removed the pillow in between them and had scooted closer to Wonwoo, placing an arm over his torso as he kissed the younger's neck softly.  
"You're such an ass." Wonwoo said. Seungcheol couldnt help the smile on his lips as Wonwoo said that.  
"Yeah, I am. I was. And I'm really sorry, okay? I was stupid and I just... I know you love me too and I know I shouldn't have been, y'know, jealous. But I couldnt help it." Seungcheol explained. He heard Wonwoo scoff and he knew then that maybe he said something wrong again.  
"What, so I'm just supposed to take it when you're jealous because you just 'couldnt help it'?!" Wonwoo retorted.   
"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry, I just thought Mingyu liked you, okay? And he's always been touchy with you and all and I couldn't-" Seungcheol cut himself off and took a deep breathe.  
"I'm sorry i acted that way. I was just jealous because he could do that in public and I couldn't." Seungcheol said. He felt Wonwoo tense up a bit at that and he was about to stand up and leave when Wonwoo turned around.  
"You're jealous that Mingyu hugged me in public? And you couldn't? Hyung we've done a lot more than just hugging. I dont think that should be an issue." Wonwoo had said. Seungcheol flushed a bit but he couldnt help but frown.  
"That's not... that's not why. I'm not jealous of Mingyu, I'm jealous that he could do that and i couldn't. I get close to for a minute and the staff loses their head. I can't sit next to you or stand next to you without feeling them practically burning me down with their stares and it sucks." Seungchol said. He wrapped his arm tighter on Wonwoo's back and scooted down so his face was pressed up on Wonwoo's neck.  
"I just, it would be nice if I could just show everyone how much you mean to me, y'know. And I know the staff isnt particularly on you and Mingyu's case because they like that sort of content since a lot of fans like you two together so maybe that's a factor too." Seungcheol said. He could feel one of Wonwoo's hands carding his fingers through his hair as the other was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hyung." Wonwoo started. But Seungcheol cut him off.  
"Dont worry about it. It's not your fault. Its jot anyone's fault. It's just really bad circumstances and all that. But I'm really sorry Won. I missed you. A lot." Seungcheol said he pressed light kisses onto Wonwoo's neck.  
"I missed you too." Wonwoo said. He then started tugging at the elders hair and Seubgcheol scooted up so he was face to face with Wonwoo. Wonwoo didnt waste another second as he kissed Seungcheol lips. Seungcheol felt like crying because of how much he missed this and how much he could've been kissing Wonwoo during their break if he wasnt such a fucking idiot.

Wonwoo then pulled back from the kissed so Seungcheol settled for kissing down his jaw and neck.   
"Hyung- stop. We're in Chan's bed." Wonwok whined. Seungcheol was now down to Wonwoo's collarbone, kissing it a bit harsher than necessary, before pulling back and kissing Wonwoo's lips one last time.   
"I just missed my baby." Seungcheol said before getting up and pulling up a slightly disheveled and flustered Wonwoo as well.

Dinner was slightly mortifying given the fact that Seungcheol had already given Wonwoo a hickey in the five minutes that have passed since they've made up and Seungkwan and Jeonghan made sure to point it out after every five minutes of eating. Wonwoo was practically red from his face down to his neck as Soonyoung commented that it only took him a hickey to forgive Seungcheol and Seungcheol laughed as Wonwoo glared at him from beside him. After dinner, everyone scavenged for a spot in their living room as they pile up and watch another movie Seokmin had suggested. Seungcheol was seated on the carpeted floor with his back to the sofa as Wonwoo was seated in between his legs with his back on Seungcheol's chest. Seungcheol had his arms wrapped around Wonwoo as the younger placed his arms on top of Seungcheol's.  
It was around halfway through the movie when Seungcheol realized that half the members are already asleep and the other half were barely awake at all. Seungcheol had asked Wonwoo to go to bed and wait for him there as Seungcheol tried to get everyone to get to bed. Minghao and Mingyu had managed to get Jun and Soonyoung to their rooms as chan and Seokming both sleepily trudged in their own rooms on their own. Seungcheol had to ask for help from Joshua after he had helped Jeonghan into their room seeing as Seungkwan and Vernon weren't budging at all from their sleep. So Joshua had suggested just making them comfortable in the living room and that's why they ended up draping blankets over the two as they sleep on two separate couches.  
Seungcheol said his goodnight to Joshua and headed towards the kitchen to check if everything's locked and turned off and unplugged before turning off the lights in the living room and quietly going in his room. 

Wonwoo was still in the bathroom when Seungcheol came in so he decided to take his shirt off and lie down in bed as he waits for the younger to finish. And minutes later Wonwoo emerged from the bathroom wearing one of seungcheols shirts and his boxers from earlier, looking at Seungcheol and telling him to not forget to brush his teeth before going to sleep. Seungcheol then stood up and walked up to Wonwoo to kiss him softly before going in the bathroom to brush his teeth and to wash his face. Minutes later he was getting on the bed under the sheets behind Wonwoo and was about to say goodnight to Wonwoo when the younger spoke up.   
"Would it be fair if I said Its okay for you to be jealous if I get jealous too?" Wonwoo said. Seungcheol looked at the back of Wonwoo's head, confused, as the younger went on.  
"Sometimes I just feel like you're taking care of me because I'm a member. Like I'm just part of our group and nothing more. Do you think that's fair? I get jealous over eleven people?" Wonwok asked and Seungchlel started grasping for words.  
"No no no no. Babe, look at me." Seungcheol hovered over Wonwoo as Wonwoo laid on his back, looking up at him. " I take care of you and everyone else because I like it. I love taking care of you guys because we've been through a lot and I really do think of everyone as family."  
"Please don't categorize me as family. It feels weird seeing as we have sex. Like, we have a lot of sex." Wonwoo interjected. Seungcheol playfully slaps Wonwoo's thigh as he scoffs.  
"Shut it. You know what i mean. But its different for you. I love you. I love them too but I love you differently. I want to be with you all the time if possible and I want to always be there for you. I want to grow old with you and maybe get married somewhere along growing old and maybe adopt a baby or like, a cat, because I know you love cats. I want to have a house with you where we cook for each other and have lazy Sunday mornings with each other and where I can have my way with you anywhere and anytime because it's just us there." 

"I love you, okay? I love those idiots too but I'll never love anyone as much as I love you." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo was staring up at him with wide eyes and it took him by surprise when Wonwoo pulled him down for a kiss.   
Seungcheol kissed back as much as he can but he felt like he cant do Wonwoo justice for how needy he is kissing him right now. Seungchoel had his legs in between Wonwoo's and had run up a hand over Wonwoo's right leg up to his waist. He pressed hard there before going up and under Wonwoo's shirt to feel Wonwoo's soft and warm skin under his palm. Wonwoo whined to the kiss as Seungcheol lifted his shirt slowly up to his chest teasing him by brushing his fingers against Wonwoo's now hardening nipples.

"Hyung." Wonwoo whined, his hands in the Elmer's hair, tugging at it softly as he kissed back aggressively. Seungcheol pulled back a bit and started nipping harshly at Wonwoo's jaw down to his neck as Wonwoo whimpers.  
"I love you too." Wonwoo breathed out. Seungcheol stopped abruptly at trying to suck another batch of hickies down Wonwoo's throat and hovered over the younger's face.  
"I know." Seungcheol inched closer, letting their noses bump against each other as Wonwoo smiled softly from beneath him.  
"As much as I like how possessive you are, no more jealous Seungcheol. Okay?" Wonwoo said. Then tilted his head up and kissed Seungcheol tenderly as the elder hummed in agreement.  
They ended up making out for another hour before Seungcheol had to literally remove a panting Wonwoo from his lap who seems to find it amusing how pent up Seungcheol is.  
"I could help, you know. I kind of missed how you'd use my mouth." Wonwoo teased. Seungcheol groaned.  
"Your mouth needs to calm the fuck down. I just want to hold you for tonight, okay?" Seungcheol said. Wonwoo whined in protest but had gone pliant when Seungcheol whispered what he could do for the younger tomorrow evening if he behaved.  
Wonwoo then pressed his back against Seungcheols bare chest as the older wrapped his arms around his waist as he left a trail of kisses down the younger's neck.

 

Seungcheol woke up with Wonwoo's head using his arm as a pillow as he press his face onto his bare chest. Seungcheol smiled at the sight of the younger's messy hair in front of his face and stayed there for a few more minutes, just letting himself hold Wonwoo for a few more minutes before trying to gently get out of bed without waking his boyfriend up.  
Wonwoo whined as Seungcheol tried to pull his arm from beneath his head.  
"Won, I have to make breakfast." Seungcheol whispered. Wonwoo grunted.  
"No." Wonwoo said, eyes still closed as he basically flops down on top of Seungcheol. Seungcheol gave him a quick peck in the lips before apologizing and then flipping their position abruptly and standing up.  
"Sorry babe. Come out when you want to, okay?" Seungcheol said as he grabbed a shirt from beside his bed and put it over his head. Wonwoo groaned as he sat up on the bed. His boxers riding up his thighs exposing his pale skin and his sweater falling of off one shoulder. Seungcheol had to gather all the self control he has to not go back to bed that instant and have himself a different kind of breakfast in bed.  
"I want coffee." Wonwoo sleepily said, rubbing the sleep off his eyes as he threw his legs over the bed.   
Seungcheol headed out of their room smiling and headed straight to the kitchen. He started with making enough coffee for a dozen of people, since three members dont drink coffee and Jihoon and Wonwoo drink enough for two people each, and left the coffee machine to try and look for anything he could prepare for breakfast. The easiest would probably fried rice but he doesnt know what to pair that with. So he decided to start with the fried rice for now and see where his brain takes him as he goes along.  
Wonwoo emerges from their room but now wearing his glasses and headed straight for the coffee, making a cup for himself and another for Seungcheol.   
"What are you making?" Wonwoo asked from behind Seungcheol and the older turned in time to see Wonwoo's glasses fog up as he took a sip of his coffee. Seungcheol smiled and told Wonwoo about the fried rice and the other thing he doesntknwow what yet. Wonwoo had suggested ramyeun and Seungcheol thought about how unhealthy that might be but eventually agreed seeing as how he doesnt know what to cook anyways.  
Wonwoo helped with the ramyeun as Seungcheol finished up with fried rice. they were waiting for the water to boil when Seungcheol had pressed Wonwoo over the counter, kissing him softly before grabbing at his thighs and lifting him to sit on the counter, his hands never leaving Wonwoo's thighs as the younger wraps his arms around his neck and kissed him again. They stayed like that until Hansol cleared his throat and told them the water was boiling already. Seungcheol busied himself with the ramyeun as Wonwoo and Hansol talked about the film they watched the night before. The members then started emerging from their respective rooms and half way through finishing with the ramyeun Seokmin suggested eggrolls as well which led to Wonwoo cutting up carrots and Seungcheol trying to distract everyone when Wonwoo leaned down cut carrots and his sweater rode down a bit and revealed a few hickiesdlittering his collar bones. Once Wonwoo was done Seungcheol had suggested him to change his shirt in a whisper which led to Wonwoo trying his best not to look as red as he made his way to Seungcheol's room.  
Most of the members have already woken up as Seungcheol finished and they littered around the kitchen and dining area as they animatedly ate their breakfast. Wonwoo was sat back up on the kitchen counter again with Seungcheol in between his legs but now with one of Seungcheol's shirt and sweatpants on him as they share a plate and take turns in feed ing the other. the younger members had voiced out their disgust which led to the other older members being clingy and 'domestically disgusting', as Chan said. Mingyu feeding Soonyoung while making baby sounds, Jun opening his mouth at Minghao waiting for him to feed him, and Jeonghan promptly sitting at Joshua's lap and grinning triumphantly at Chan. Seokmin and Hansol laughed to theirtheir content at their members headassery and Chan grumbled that at least now Wonwoo isn't bothering him.   
Which led to Wonwoo running after Chan around their dorm with his lips puckered up and his arms outstretched in front of him as threats of good morning kisses were thrown Chan's way. Chen then hid behind a still sleepy Jihoon and had voiced out his predicament, expecting Jihoon to be an adult and to make everyone stop.   
So you can imagine Chan's distress when Jihoon hugged him tightly and brought him closer to Wonwoo as they both peppered Chan with kisses till the youngest realized that escape was futile and had just accepted his faith of good morning kisses from everyone as they lined up behind Wonwoo with mad grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AND IM SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERROR 
> 
>  
> 
> I originally wrote this with smut but decided to leave it out. I might post the original version tho so I'm not sure
> 
>  
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter I'm @punk_assnerd


End file.
